It's a funny life Supernatural story Chapter 1
by Beckie6661
Summary: Lola Black is a Cambion, she was found by a hunter and then meets the Winchesters, she becomes close to Sam and Dean and has she grows she joins the hunt, how will she fit into there lives and the story
1. Chapter 1

Philip Black as a hunter a man in his late 30s with brown hair and eyes and stubble, he wore jeans and boots and mostly black t shirts with a brown coat, he had hunted for has long has he could remember and that was a long ass time. He drove a 1969 Dodge Charger R/T midnight black he pulled up at an old cabin just outside Broken Arrow, Oklahoma. A case of a woman who had been kidnapped 6 years ago was spotted then killing started happening. Philip parked the car and got out grabbing his knife and gun also a flash light and slowly made his way through the thick wood towards a run down cabin in the back. Once closer he saw and woman and a little girl with long blonde hair sitting on the floor drawing while the woman cooked something. He was confused they didn't seem dangerous but he knew in this line of work things ever looked what they seemed. He slowly opened the door and walked in his gun aimed at the woman.

"OK Ma'am slowly turn around with your hands up" his thick southern accent clear, the little girl stood quickly and she ran over to the woman who turns and looks at him fear on her face.

"please we don't have anything of value" the woman says and put her hands up

"you have been missing for 6 years Ma'am and now you turn up" he says glaring not trusting her.

The woman suddenly smirks and send Philip flying backwards and the little girl scream looking up seeing the woman had black eyes she quickly runs out and hides in the woods Philip quickly stood shooting the woman with iron bullets and watching has black smoke leaves the womans mouth and she falls to the floor, he crawls over seeing she is dead, he stands up and shakes his head dusting his clothes off he needed to find the little girl. Walking outside he heard rustling in the bushes, he aims his gun towards it and the flashlight shows the little girl hiding there, he kneels down and smiles warmly wanting her to come out.

"hello sweetheart why don't you come on out and I can see if your hurt" he says, the little girl shook her head and covered her face, he reached into his pocket pulling out a candy bar

"we can share this if you like" he showed her and the little blonde crawled out kneeling by him,

"hello there my name is Philip and you are" he asked and smiled giving her the Candy

"I am Lola...is my momma OK her eyes went black they never did that before" she says her sweet little voice shaking slightly she begins to nibble on the candy

"That wasn't your Mom darling" he says "i am sorry but I will try and look after you" the little girl looks up at him hurt in her green eyes and hugs him tightly he slowly pulls her close and holds her.

* * *

All that was two years ago and Philip did look after her the best he could while hunting, he found it hard at times not having any experience with kids but he was a good dad too her, a year after it happened she began calling him dad and it was all good he slowly taught her things about the supernatural, and she was rather clever for her ages. Then on her 8th birthday it happened once she gone to sleep he began to dream about her mother and she had a nightmare the whole room began to shake and object began to float around making Philip wake up and see her shaking, when he ran over to wake his now daughter she sat up and opened her eyes and they were burning bright green. To start with he was terrified that something had possessed her but once she calmed down her eyes returned to normal and she hugged into him. after research and trapping and questioning some demons he found out that Lola was a Cambion a half human half demon, he didnt know who her father was noone would ever tell him, but he knew one thing this little girl wasnt evil not in anyway.

A few months Later Philip got a call from and old friend needing help with a case just out side of Dayton Ohio, he packed his stuff and Lola and they drove towards the motel he was meeting the fellow hunter at. Once there he got out the car and grabbed his daughters hand smiling down at her.

"now remember no telling anyone about your powers or what you are some hunters wouldnt understand ok" he says and she simple nods. Waiting out side the Motel a roar of a engine pulling into the lot made her look up. Once at a stop three people got out a man who was about her dads age and two boys one about 12 with dark blonde hair and hazel eyes, and the other about 8 year old old with messy brown hair and hazel eyes.

"hi there Phil buddy how you been" the man says and hugs her dad

"long time no see John I am good" he laughs looking at him, then the man noticed the girl and she hide behind her father.

"hello there little lady and who might you be" John says

"Hello Sir I am Lola Black" she says shyly

"damn man I didn't know you had a daughter" John shakes his head

"yeah be either till two years ago" he laughs.

"well Lola this are my Boys Dean and Sam" John pats his boys shoulders,

"hey" dean says and smiles and Sam just nods smiling

"hello" she says

* * *

"lets get some rooms and we will talk about the case OK Phil" John says and Philip just nods walking this daughter towards the reception.

Once they were all settled in Phil and John left the kids in one of the rooms telling Dean to watch over the younger too and leaving to do the job, Dean sat down watching TV while Sam sat and read and then Lola sat on the floor pulling out her note pad and begin to draw some of the monsters she had read about. Sam looked down and saw moving to sit next to her.

"wow those are really good how did you learn to drawn like that" He asked making her look up and smile

"I don't know I just can I have read a lot about them out my dads books and well I like to draw" she giggles and it made Sam smile, her laugh got Dean attention and he looks down at the drawing of a vampire and tilts his head

"wish I could draw like that" Dean says and she nods a thank you."you two hungry" Dean stands up and grabs the phone "you want pizza"

"yes please" Lola says and closes her pad and stands up sitting on the couch.

Sam follows and sits beside her and they watch TV. Suddenly Lola as a pain in her head and she grabs her head making Sam panic.

Lola sees her dad and John in a warehouse, suddenly a ghoul jumps out and stabs her dad in the shoulder and John shoots it in the head, then she is back in the room with Sam and Dean both boys looking worried.

"you OK" Dean asks

"no I saw my daddy he is gonna get hurt we need a first aid kit ready" Lola says, Dean looks at Sam then nods

* * *

"I will go and get one then" Dean says "both of you stay here ok" the younger two nod and sam hugs Lola who's head is still hurting her,

Dean returned about 20 minutes with first aid stuff,Lola was laying with her head on Sam's lap sleeping. Dean sat down waiting to see if Philip came back hurt or not. An hour later the two hunters walked in John a little beaten and Phil with a stab wound, John looked at the Table to see first aid stuff and looked confused.

"where did this come from Dean" John asked his voice waking Lola who sat up quickly wiping her eyes and running over to her dad.

"erm Lola said she saw her dad get hurt" Dean said looking at the girl then his dad. Phil looked panicked at this and looked down at the floor

"something you wanna tell me about the girl Phil" John says and starts patching him up Lola kneel by her dads legs her head on his lap.

"she is fully human John but she isn't evil either" Phil said petting her head

"so what is she then" John shook his head

"she is a cambion" he says and John scoffs

"what's a Cambion" Dean asks and Sam stands by him

"Boys go to bed please" John say they look at Lola who looks sad and scared. They shuffle out the room and towards the other room.

"Phil she is half demon are you insane" John says

"no I am not she is a sweet little 8 year old she doesn't use her powers John" Phil winces has John finished patching him up. Lola stands up and looks at John and he sighs she didnt look evil and in her eyes he only saw goodness

"OK but you keep an eye on her" John said

"i will John" he said and stood up hugging him and grabbing her bags and his and leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

8 Years Later

Lola and Phil Hunted together for all those years, He taught her all her knew and how to fight each monster they would come against. Lola had learnt to use her powers against the Creatures they hunted, Phil told her she was only ever to use her powers in deadly situations in which she agreed. She was now 16 with long blonde hair and green eyes but she was very tom boy like she loved Cars and rock music but also loved reading and learning too. Right now she was reading about a case in Lakeville, Minnesota Five Men were killed in a warehouse all died with there faces smashed and throats sliced open. No finger prints no murder weapon nothing

Lola was reading a book on Lore, while her Father drove the car Led Zeppelin playing in the background.

"So am I helping on this one or do I have to stay in the car while you have all the fun" Lola spoke looking up from her book

"You can come Darling but you be careful and you don't take risk got it" Phil said not looking at her but the road ahead.

"Fine it's gotta be a Salt and Burn dad" she says and leans her head against the cool glass.

"Maybe but maybe not" He smirks pulling into a motel parking lot

The pair got out the Car Phil walking towards the main desk to get a room for them, Lola leant against the car looking around until her eye fixed on a car further up the lot. A black 1967 Chevy Impala, she stood from her dads car and slowly walked towards it to get a good look her love for car it had perked her interest. Slowly she walked around it her hands in her pockets and a smile on her face it was a beauty. So lost in looking at the Car she doesn't see the person stand near her.

"Beautiful isn't she" A guys voice breaks her out of her thought and she spins around, there stood a guy about 20 with short spiky dark blonde hair and hazel eyes, he was rather tall wearing jeans boots a black t shirt and shirt and a leather jacket a smirking playing on his face.

"Yeah she is nothing like the classics" she says smiling

"Well what would a pretty little thing like you know about Classic Cars sweetheart" He walked towards her and she rolled her eyes

"Well let me see shall we" She folds her arms and looks at the Impala "This is a black 1967 Chevy Impala, 327, 4-barrel, V-8 engine, automatic, 4-dr,Hardtop"

The guy looked stunned and then she moves and points to her Dad's car "That is a 1969 Dodge Charger R/T with the 440MagnumEngine with 375 hp andA727 Torque Automatic Transmission" She Smirked and started to walk away "seems I know a lot about car Sweetheart" She saw her dad standing by the car, his head tilted

"You causing trouble again Kid" He asked

"No Dad some Jerk thought he could show me up on car he was wrong" She laughed grabbing her bag and following him towards there room.

At Night they pulled up out side the warehouse, grabbing guns and flash-lights they slowly walked into the warehouse, Lola stayed close to her dad, during the day he had asked the foreman questions about the men and the murders finding out they where all friends, Lola did some digging and found out that a man had been killed there a year before but they must have made it look like a accident at the work place. So they decided it was a spirit but need a EMF scan first. As they walked further in Lola heard something and pointed toward the sound aiming there guns in front of them suddenly someone came to view and she cocked her shotgun.

"Woah don't shot" the voice shouted and she pointed her flash-light seeing the jerk from earlier

"What the hell you doing her son" Phil asked

"Well sir I am here erm looking for rats" He said

"at night" Phil frowned

"Dean who the hell you talking to" Another voice said

"John is that you" Phil said

"Well I be damned Philip Black" John said and the two hugged

"Winchester what the hell you doing on my case and at must be your oldest Dean" Phil said. Then a third male popped into view, He was rather tall floppy brown hair and Hazel eyes holding a EMF scanner

"Yes Sir I am Dean" Dean aid shaking Philip's hand

"And young Sam how you grew" Phil said

"Thank you Sir good to see you" Sam said

Lola shook her head they were suppose to be hunting a ghost and the men where having a reunion

"Dad you know I hate to come in between this magic moment but we are supposed to be hunting a ghost" she sighs and all the men look at her

"Wait car girl why you here" Dean says, and Phil pulls her into view making her shake her head

"John Dean Sam you remember my daughter Lola right" He says proudly

"Nice to see you Lola you grew up" John smiles

"Nice to see you again Mr Winchester" She says politely Sam smiled at her before blushing and looking down and Dean full on just checked her out and she glared at him.

"Can we do the job now please" Lola said walking away following her scanner

"She really gets into a job wont stop till its done" Phil says and follows with John and the boys.

As he follows the scanner and it start to beep more for higher readings she blows into the air seeing a mist in-front of her, she continues to walk the men behind her suddenly she is thrown across the room and locked into the storage locker. Phil runs over and tries to open the door

"Dad" she shouts and tries to open the door

"It's OK Darling I will get you out, John boys give me hand" He asks and all three try to make the door open. Lola looks through the small window and see a ghost of a man behind them.

"Dad behind you" she screams. Phil turns and shoots at him while the Boys and John try to move the door. Philip's gun is knocked out his hand and he is thrown across the room then so are the boys.

"I WONT LET YOU HURT ME AGAIN" The Ghost shouts. He grabs Phil by the throat and start smashing his head off the wall. Lola panics her eyes begin to shine bright green

"you said times of life and death this is one" she says, she lifts her hand and blasts the door of its hinges picking up the shot gun she shoots the ghost and it vanishes. She runs over to her hand and helps him up.

"You OK Dad" she hugs him

"My head was hit off the wall what you think" Phil says, Sam rushes over and helps her with Phil and they all leave the warehouse.

"Dean you drive Phil and Lola back to the motel and I will follow with Sammy" John says

"I can drive" Lola says

"I am sure you can Darling but if the police see him like that and you driving it will look odd so let Dean drive" John says "Plus you might wanna stop the eye thing"

Lola looks in the mirror and sighs seeing her eyes glowing and she nods walking her dad to the car and helping him in, before climbing into the passenger seat throwing Dean the keys. Dean started up the car and pulled out on to the dirt track then the road towards the motel. Lola looked back seeing her Dad sleeping.

"You OK" Dean ask her

"No not really I worry about him, He is my Dad after all" She sighs leaning back.

"I totally understand that I worry about my Dad and Sammy" He says

"Yes you two both grew up Dean" She says

"So did you where did the Cute little eight year old go...She was replaced with a Car loving tom boy hunter" Dean smirks

"Car loving rock listening research mad tom boy hunter thank you" she giggles

"You till got that giggle I remember though" Dean smiles

"What giggle" She looks down at her bracelet

"The one that sounds like your up to something" Dean says and looks at her

"I never realised that" She says honestly

Dean nodded and the rest of the drive was silent only the rock music filled the car.

Once back at the motel Dean helped Lola get Phil to bed, John and Sam already in there room, she smiled and said goodnight to Dean who left her to sort her dad out pulling off his jacket and boots and then seeing to his face making sure it was all clean. After a while she walked out side and sat on the wall pulling out a pack of cigarettes and her matches she lit one and took a long drag before blowing at the smoke. She heard someone walking up toward her and she put her hand on her knife.

"You know they can kill you" she knew that voice well

"Yes Sam I know but so can hunting" she looked to see him leaning on the wall beside her

"And aren't you a little young to be smoking Lola" Sam sounded worried

"I don't smoke a lot just when I am stressed and worried about Dad plus only two years off" She says taking about drag

"Yes I forget we are the Same age...I saw what you did in the warehouse and once you left last time I did research and found out what you are" Sam says

"Is this where you say I am a monster and say never to talk to you again" She looks down

"No you have never hurt anyone...My dad has been keeping in contact with yours and he told him that you don't use your powers unless have too and he says you pray every night" Sam says moving to sit next to her.

"Yes I do silly isn't it...I do it because then maybe when I die I can go to heaven with my Dad" She puts out the cigarette tears welling in her eyes Sam reaches around and wraps his arm around her and she rest her head on his shoulder

"It's not silly Lola not if that is what you want to do...Hey how about this time before you leave you take mine and Dean number so we can chat" Sam smiles

"Yeah I would like that Sam" She smiles.

She was happy that finally after all this time she had made friends and the Winchester where good people, her dad always told her that and well Yes Dean was cheeky and cocky but he was a god guy and Sam was very sweet finally she had found friends.

(AN: right for those who dont know I do have learning difficulties so I am trying hard with grammar and stuff please go easy on that plus at the moment I don't know who to pair Lola with. I am open to opinions and also open to multi pairing her)


End file.
